


Cookies And Conversations

by IBoatedHere



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas In Georgia, Future Fic, Healthy Communication, M/M, Plans For The Future, cookie decorating, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: Jack and Bitty spend Christmas in Georgia.





	

Jack disentangles himself from Bitty without waking him up.

It’s a skill he’s perfected over the years but he’s always proud of himself when he pulls it off.

The layout of the room is unfamiliar. He’s only spent a handful of days in Bitty’s childhood bedroom but he knows it well enough to make it to the door without stubbing his toe on the dresser or the desk.

Bitty’s parents went to bed hours ago but he still tip toes down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible.

They leave the Christmas lights that are wrapped around the banister on, as well as the Christmas tree, and Jack stands at the bottom of the stairs to take it in.

It’s nice. Cozy. He can just imagine little five year old Eric Bittle tearing through wrapping paper on Christmas day while Mr. and Mrs. Bittle watch from the couch, sipping their coffee and smiling.

Jack can see him and Bitty doing that a few years down the line. A little dark haired girl and a blond boy toddling around. Wrapping paper everywhere. Maybe a dog barking in excitement. It’s nice. It’s something to look forward to. A dream of his that’ll become reality. It’s happening more and more lately.

Suzanne Bittle is sitting at the table when he steps into the kitchen.

He pauses, suddenly unsure, but she doesn’t look up from the cookie she’s frosting.

The look of pure focus on her face as she holds the piping bag inches above the cookie reminds him so much of Bitty.

“A bit late, isn’t it?” She asks and Jack takes a deep breath and finally steps through the doorway. 

“I just came down for some water. Bitt-Eric keeps his room hot.”

“He’s always, always, cold,” Suzanne says with a shake of her head as she puts down the piping bag and starts to stand.

Jack rushes forward. “I can get it. I don’t want to disturb you.” He knows where the glasses are.

Suzanne waves a hand at him but sits back down. “I suppose you’re less of a guest and more like family now.” She gives him a smile and continues piping careful lines around cookies shaped like Santa hats and mittens.

Jack pours his water from the Brita filter and puts it back in the fridge.

“I thought Eric said he was going to work on those in the morning,” Jack says as he looks over her shoulder.

“He did. But I got to thinking about all the things that still have to be done before people start coming over and I couldn’t sleep. Figured I’d get them out of the way. Let you boys sleep in tomorrow. Be a dear and turn off his alarm when you go back up.”

“Sure.”

“Would you like to help?” She asks as she slides a piped cookie across the counter. It doesn’t seem like something he can say no to so he puts down his glass and slides out the chair next to hers. She hands him frosting in a squeeze bottle and tells him to flood the cookie. “Not too much,” she warns. “Don’t go over the outer line.”

Jack knows. He’s spent hours frosting cookies with Bitty. He was terrible at it at first. Impatient and easily frustrated when the line he was piping didn’t fall exactly the way he wanted it to but Bitty is kind and encouraging and centered him with a warm hand in the middle of his back until he got it right.

They work in silence. Suzanne passes cookies to him and he sets them on a rack to dry once he’s done. Cookie after cookie until she clears her throat.

“I want to thank you, Jack, Richard and I both. Happiness isn’t a given.It’s not a promise and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t worry about Dicky’s future. All parents do. I worry about what would have happened if we hadn’t of sent him up to that college and didn’t meet you. You make him so happy.”

“It’s the same for me. If things had gone differently- if I got drafted and never went to Samwell….”

He could have everything he ever thought he wanted when he was eighteen and still be unhappy.

Suzanne pats at his arm. “Things have a way of working themselves out. You did a great job with these, Jack.”

He recovers from the sudden change in topic and takes the compliment. “Eric’s a great teacher.”

“And he learned from the best,” Suzanne jokes. “You should head back upstairs before Dicky’s notices you’re missing. He’ll come looking for you and I’ll get an earful about doing his job for him.”

“Have a goodnight, Mrs. Bittle.”

“Honestly, Jack, it’s Suzanne. I won’t have my future son-in-law being so formal with me.”

“You’re…. _oh_.” Jack has a ring. He’s had it for awhile now. He just didn’t know anyone else knew about it.

“Don’t look so surprised. You are planning on marrying my boy aren’t you?”

Jack just imagined their future kids and dog, unwrapping presents and cuddling on the sofa. There’s not a scenario that Jack can think of that doesn’t end with wedding bands on both their fingers.

“You have our blessing for whenever you decide to do it. Take your time with it, you’re still young. However,” she says dramatically and that reminds Jack of Bitty too. “We are looking forward to grandchildren sooner rather than later….”

“Kids would be nice,” Jack says softly and Suzanne smiles at him.

“They’re so much fun around Christmas. We’ll spoil them.”

“So will my parents.”

“That’s what grandparents are for.”

She wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him in for a hug. It’s brief. Jack barely gets his arms around her before she’s pulling away and patting his cheek.

“”You’re a good boy, Jack Zimmermann. Now get back to bed. Don’t forget the alarm.”

******

Jack’s easing his way back beneath the covers when Bitty stirs.

He makes a sleepy little sound and throws his arm over Jack’s waist so he can bury his face in his chest.

“Where did you go?” He mumbles.

“Went to get some water.”

“You were gone awhile.”

“Your mom was up. I helped her decorate some cookies.”

Bitty’s fly open and he puts two hands on Jack’s chest to push him back. “My cookies? I said I was going to do that.”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Jack loops his arm around Bitty’s back and drags him against his chest. “She was helping out. She wants us to sleep in.”

Bitty grumbles but eventually relaxes in his arms.

“What did you two talk about?”

“You, mostly.”

“Only the good stuff I hope.”

“There’s only good stuff.”

Bitty snorts into the fabric of Jack’s t-shirt and they both fall silent.

Jack’s almost certain Bitty’s asleep when he says “She wants grand kids.”

Bitty’s back expands beneath his hand as he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Kids would be nice.”

“That’s what I said.”

Bitty pushes himself up on his elbows so he can look down at Jack. “Really?”

“Mmm. She said they’re fun around Christmas. That she’d spoil them.”

“I’m sure she would.”

“It’s a little late for this Christmas.”

Bitty rests his chin in the middle of Jack’s chest and looks up at him through his lashes. “There’s always next year. Or the year after.”

Jack hums in agreement and slips one hand beneath Bitty’s shirt. His skin is so warm.

“Before that I think I have a question that I need to ask you, Bits.”

Bitty’s eyes go wide before they slip closed and he turns his head so his ear is pressed right over Jack’s heart. He has to be able to hear it beating faster.

“Then I think I have an answer for you.”


End file.
